Wonderland UberDrabbles
by linzhatterxx
Summary: I call them Uber drabbles because they're twice the length of a typical drabble. Two per chapter, enjoy. I'm giving it a T rating just to be safe.
1. Of Heights and Bone Jumping

**A/N;; Hello all! So, I've decided to go back and change a couple things, small details and such. I should have a new chapter up soon! Till then, enjoy my (hopefully) improved UberDrabbles! :]**

**Hatter.**

"Got a thing about heights."

I nodded, keeping my face stony and indifferent, trying to hide the strange effect she was having on me. Though I never touched any of the bottled emotions I reluctantly sold, I was beginning to understand why there was such a demand for them. Oyster emotions were so strong, so… big. They seemed to fill the air around the Oyster, kind of like an aura. And because of this, I would've known she was terrified even if she'd kept her mouth shut. I locked my gaze on her, though she was still looking down, mumbling something about why the city wasn't built on the ground. I chose not to tell her that if it was built on the ground, we'd be subject to greater dangers than angry Suits. I don't know about you, but I don't like encountering Jubjub birds and Bandersnatches on a daily basis. Instead, I told her to look at me, and held out my right hand for her. Now, allow me to explain something, first; my right arm? Pretty much my secret weapon, my greatest strength. But, because of that, it's also my greatest weakness, for lack of a better phrase. So my offering _that_ hand was a big deal, but I wasn't sure why I did. Habit, perhaps. She took it, and the touch was almost electric. Feeling her emotions radiating off of her was one thing; _touching_ her and feeling them pulse through every nerve in her body, that was something different. The fear became tangible, and I had to force myself to not whimper at the thought of how high up we were.

"Funny," I mumbled, sure she couldn't hear me, "Suddenly, I've got a thing about heights, too."

**Alice.**

I stared into the fire, my mind wondering a little as I let myself get mesmerized by it. For a while it was on Jack and this ring, and how the hell I was going to get us out of here, but then, it took an unexpected turn.

To Hatter.

He was sitting across from me, his hat tilted a little lower over his eyes; the way the light flickered over him gave him a devilish look, a dangerous air… there was something maddeningly sexy about it. I shook my head a little bit; I was _not_ attracted to Hatter; he was pompous and cocky and manipulating and a liar and and…

He was the only one who seemed to give two shits about me here, besides Charlie, and I wasn't exactly looking to jump his withered old bones.

WOAH. Where did that thought come from? I didn't want to jump Hatter's bones, no I did not.

Well. Maybe a little bit.


	2. Arms and Jealousy

**Hatter.**

Tulgy Wood was one of the last places I _ever_ fancied going to, but if there was one thing I could say had a shot of doing that rabbit headed freak in, it was a Jabberwock. I knew I'd have to lure the smelly beast to that thing (two unpleasant creatures in one convenient encounter – wonderful) myself, and I also knew I did _not_ want it near Alice. I briefly explained my plan, telling her that we were going to lead the posse into a trap. Which is when the disgusting beast roared, and she jumped, grabbing my right arm.

It would _have_ to be my bloody right arm again!

The emotions surging through me almost brought me to my knees; fear, again, mild curiosity, a tinge of worry, and one other I couldn't quite name. The first time hadn't been such a shock; for one, I _offered_ my hand to her so I was (kind of) expecting it; two, then, fear was the only emotion getting through. But either way, it was so intense, I wondered how Oysters didn't crack under the pressure of all of it. She let go of my arm, and returned to being stubborn, till the Jabberwock screamed again, this time grabbing my left arm. It wasn't as powerful with that one, but the emotions were still enough to momentarily make me woozy.

If this was what bad emotions felt like, I had to wonder, what would it be like to touch her when she was happy?

**Jack.**

I very rarely have felt jealous in my life. Being a Prince, I never had a reason to; there was very little I wanted that I didn't have, and even more rare was when someone else had it. Of course, while courting Alice in her world there were times when I felt a small twinge of it, watching her with a student in her class as he grapple with her and entwined their bodies in such a way that should be left to the bedroom, or when we were at lunch, and a waiter was overly friendly. But I had never felt it as strongly as I did the moment I walked into that former throne room, and saw her about to kiss that slimy Tea Shop owner. He muttered something about her luck changing, and I acted before I thought.

"It certainly is," I said, perhaps a bit louder and edgier than I intended to. They jumped away from each other, "Hello Alice. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Alice looked appropriately guilty, if only for a moment, before I could feel slight anger wafting off of her. The Shop owner just stood and glared at me; as if he truly frightened me. He picked up a stick and came towards me, but shortly thereafter he dropped it, clearly defeated as he realized that Alice would choose me over him. She would _always_ choose me over him.

Now who was the jealous one, Mr Hatter?


	3. Bowie, Gaga, and Hatters, Oh my!

**Fly on the Wall**

Alice sat on the couch, flipping through a book while a CD she'd just burned played in the background.

"You like Bowie?"

She turned her head to see Hatter walking out of the Steam Beast room (as he insisted on calling it), toweling his messy hair. He looked odd without the hat, but Alice was more caught up on what he said. "You know Bowie?"

He plopped down next to her, "I know him personally; He's my uncle."

Alice's jaw hit the ground, "David Bowie is from Wonderland?"

Hatter laughed and ruffled her hair, "Could someone so spectacularly out there come from your world, little Oyster?"

She bristled a little, but smiled in spite of herself, "Lady Gaga? She's very odd."

"Also from Wonderland; she was Jack's sister. Her real name is Serendipity Heart."

"Ok, how bout Madonna?"

"Duchess' biological mother."

For a brief moment, she wondered if there was anything else he wanted to shock her with. "Prince?"

He paused, thinking, then nodded, "Him too. Essentially any musical artist in your world from the 80's, as you put it, came from Wonderland."

"Right. Spectacular out there-ness, I get it." Hatter grinned, and pulled her closer to him. Then she realized something. "Is _that_ why you told my mom your name was David?"

"You caught me."

**Carol**

I've had two moments in my life all but burned into my memory; the day Robert left us, seemingly without reason, and then the moment I realized something had gone wrong with Alice. The latter turned into the longest hour of my life, until I received a call from the hospital, telling me that a construction worker had brought her in. I would've ran to the hospital, but I knew that a taxi was the smarter and quicker way to get there. When I arrived, the construction worker was sitting in her room, nervously toying with the brim of a tan hat. He looked very disheveled, but more worried, I thought, than a man who just found a woman he didn't know ought to look. My relief that she was ok over powered everything else, though, and I told him that he could come see her once she was home.

I was a little shocked when Alice began packing away her tracking material, but glad that she had finally come to terms with the fact that he wasn't coming back to us. It hurt me to know that, but that's the way it was. I was absorbed in my thoughts when the door buzzed, and I remembered that the charming construction worker was coming today. I expected their meeting to be a tad awkward, but Alice would be gracious and kind, nonetheless. I certainly hadn't expected to see her run at him as if he was an old friend, and I was nearly floored by shock when they kissed. He left a couple of hours later, and I sighed as she shut the door. My daughter was looking a little guilty, absentmindedly rubbing her right forearm where she had a funny shaped bruise. "Alice… who was he?"

She smiled wistfully and chuckled, "The man I owe my life to."


	4. Niggles and Names

**Hatter**

I was developing a serious case of the niggles. A very serious case, indeed. I couldn't even look at Alice now, without getting that bloody niggley feeling! It was enough to drive a bloke mad. Er, mad_der_. After the incident with the Jabberwock, we ran into the "White Knight" (I doubted he was _really_ the white knight, but I wasn't about to rain on his parade, as Alice put it). He took us to his "fortress" on horseback, which meant Alice and I would probably ride together.

Which meant she'd be touching me.

Which meant I'd be subjected to more Oyster emotions.

Her hands were merely resting on my hips (I confess, I wish that she'd _really_ been holding on. But we weren't going that fast, so she really didn't need to. Not the point, though), but I still felt everything she was feeling. Confusion, worry, fear still (though that feeling seemed to be diminishing); she was tired, but then a new one entered the picture. She was calm. That was a wonderful feeling to feel on your own, but to have it double because you feel it through someone else… that was fantastic. I even got her to kind of laugh at one point, which seemed to ease her nerves even more. Even though she still didn't trust me, and probably wouldn't anytime soon (even though all I did was try to protect her – she was a rather infuriating Oyster), I was truly beginning to look forward to any excuse I had to touch her.

_Yeah, Hatter, that'll gain her trust real quick. _A bloke could dream.

**Fly on the Wall**

They were laying in bed, her head on his chest and a smile on her lips. This was typical for them, whether they made love or not, and more often than not, Hatter (or "David," in this world), was so happy he felt he could burst. He wasn't sure, yet, if Alice knew about just what her touch did to him (apart from the obvious reactions), and he was too lost in his thoughts and her feelings to actually realize that she was talking to him.

"Sorry, love, what were you saying?" He asked after zoning back in.

"Your real name isn't actually Hatter, is it?" She adjusted herself so that she was laying on her side, looking up at him, her face propped up on one hand while the other rested on his chest. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Maybe… maybe it is." She giggled, and he felt a slightly mischievous spark in her emotions, which meant he was in trouble.

"Maybe?" She sat up and straddled him, a smirk on her face. He noticed her fingers twitching, and grimaced.

"No, it's not my real name," he said in a rush before they made contact; he loved touching her, but he hated being tickled.

"What is, then?" Curiosity took over, and she leaned forward, chin on her fists, elbows on his shoulder. He mumbled something, and she giggled, "Speak up, _love,_ I can't hear you."

"My real name is Lindsey, alright?" He groaned, tugging his hat over his face. She laughed, which only made his blush deepen.

"I always thought that was a girl name."

"I was supposed to be a girl. Big shock for my parents."

She forced his hat off of his face and kissed him (his favorite way (ok, well, _second_ favorite way) to experience her emotions), then met his eyes. "I'm glad you're not a girl."

He smirked, noticing a change in her breathing (and a new addition to her current emotions), "Yeah? Prove it."


	5. Cats and Calamities for Calm

**Alice**

As I slipped through the brush, chasing after my cat (who I thought had been dead for nearly ten years), my mind wandered again. And again, I found myself thinking of Hatter. When we were walking to Dodo's, I'd noticed a strange bit of fluff on the inside of the coat he'd given me. When I pulled it out, I realized it wasn't normal jacket fuzz, it was _fur_.

"Oh, my cat used to like to curl up in that one. I forgot," he chuckled a little, revealing a slight (ly adorable) bucktoothed grin. "You're not allergic to cats, are you?"

I shook my head, curiously eyeing the fur; I'd never seen a cat of any kind with purple fur. "I had a cat once." I mumbled, not looking up at him. He stopped walking, and I nearly ran into him.

"Yeah, he ran off about a month ago; tricky thing, he was. He liked to, well... disappear a lot." The corners of his mouth twitched a bit, and I wasn't sure if he was upset or mildly amused.

"Seems normal enough," I made the mistake of muttering, tossing the bit of fur aside. Hatter laughed again.

"Y'ever heard of the Cheshire Cat? Not normal in the least."

**Duchess**

I was hardly aware of the longing gazes I was attracting, or the sighs of pleasure men exhaled from the sheer sight of me; I was far too deep in my own head, a place I don't often go. How could he... have an affair... with her? Of any woman in the Other world, he would pick the most plain, the most... ordinary girl he could find. There was nothing pretty about her features; a beak nose, droopy eyes, thin lips... she was even muscular, women should not be muscular. We're meant to be pretty, and thin, and delicate. Women are meant to look like _me_, or at least, to _try_ and look like me. There was no possibly way that he was _truely_ attracted to her!

I slammed the door of my personal room, where my clothes and other belongings were being kept until Jack and I moved into a Married Room, and sat down with a huff at my large vanity. My large pitcher of Beauty was about half empty now, along with my Self Importance and Passion. Ignoring the fact that I'd be coughing up a large amount of money for three very high market emotions, I mixed myself a cocktail of joy and downed it. It hardly calmed my nerves, as I'd hoped it would, and I believe that flustered me more than anything. So, I grudgingly snatched my coat from it's peg and slipped out of the Casino, headed for the one place I knew I'd find Calm for a cheap price; Hatter's Tea House.

Imagine my surprise and dismay when I found it all but destroyed. Did any other cosmic force want to swoop down and ruin my day?


	6. Chemical emotions and a Leap of Faith

**Hatter**

By all that was sacred in Wonderland, that bloody pout of her's was going to get her places.

Say, into my bed, for example. Yeah, wouldn't mind that one bit. Touching her all I wanted and being able to feel what I was doing to her through her eyes.... I couldn't imagine a greater pleasure.

But, that's just me being a bit of a creep, and liking that bottom lip and the way it jutted out far too much for my own good. But oh, in the name of the Red King, I'd been so close to being able to touch those lips of hers with my own.

Then the prick known as Jack Heart interrupted me. And I knew he was right when he convinced Alice to go with him, though it infuriated me to no end. Did I mention he's a prick? I hated the fact that I was jealous, I loathed the fact that I wanted her, I _despised_ the fact that I loved her.

I pulled back on the horse's reins, astounded by the turn my brain (addled and muddled though it was) had taken. I loved Alice? No, I couldn't. Love was, in my opinion, an emotion everyone fantasized about feeling, but it wasn't really an emotion at all; it was just a trick of the Heart's. I was... merely _addicted_ to her emotions. That was all.

I didn't love her. I couldn't. I wasn't worthy of her.

**Alice**

I was convinced that I was dreaming; I had to be, they put me to sleep, after all, and the only time I thought about being alone in the house at the young age of ten was when I was asleep, and had no control over my mind. But I quickly learned after nearly killing myself, that this was _not_ a dream. I threatened the two crazy doctors, who kept saying that either way I would die. They didn't care if I told them where the ring was. I was doomed.

Somehow I managed to convince them to let me write down the location of the ring (a lie, of course, there was no way in Hell they were getting the real location out of me). I balanced carefully on the small amount of board left beneath me, holding back the choked sobs of fear that were threatening to tear through me.

Then the door opened, and I caught a glimpse of a much beloved hat, attached to an infuriating head. "Hatter!" I exclaimed, unable to explain why I was not only relieved that someone came to save me, but I was simply glad that it was him. And when I climbed onto the desk and jumped to his arms, I couldn't help feeling extremely safe. I almost trusted him.

Almost.


	7. Arguments!

**Charlie.**

Alice of Legend peered over the side of the bulding, then backed away, fear evident in her features. I could almost feel it coming off of her in waves. "I'm not getting on that," she snapped, looking at her Harbinger like he was mad (which, of course, he was. We're all a little mad here).

"You don't have much of a choice," he mumbled, looking back down at the Articulated Imperion Bird beneath him. I chuckled, pretending to be inspecting my Bird, while I was really watching those two. They were far past being Twitterpatted. But, as I had observed, they were too stubborn to admit it.

"You don't understand, I am _not_ getting on that!" I allowed myself a miniscule eyeroll, wondering how much longer they would keep this up.

"It's perfectly safe! Safe-ish." The Harbinger stammered, looking around and pointedly not looking at Alice of Legend.

"Look, I have a _thing_ about flying!" Gunshots came towards us, and I decided that it was about time to go.

"Yeah? Well _I've_ got a thing about _bullets!_" Hatter sighed, "Look, I'll do the flying, all you have to do is hold on."

I smiled a little bit. They were finally getting somewhere! Soon there would no doubt be wedding bells, as I had seen before I met them.

I glanced at the two of them; Alice was still hesitant, and for the first time, I saw him look at her with a tender gaze as he took her hand. "Look, I wouldn't let you do it, if I didn't think you'd be ok."

Ahh yes, our little Harbinger and Alice of Legend were quite Twitterpatted. I just wished they would figure it out for themselves.

**Fly on the Wall.**

"You're being ridiculous, Ha--David," Jack started, pointing a finger in his face, "He was terrible for her, and she should've never doubted her true love's words!" Alice was sitting on the couch watching her two boys argue with an amused look on her face.

"Well, if he was _really_ her true love, he wouldn't have left her in the first place, would he?"

"He was doing it for her own good!"

"Oh, right, and that's why he lied to her, isn't it?"

"Well, the 'bloke' you're defending certainly had _his_ share of secrets!"

"That's not the point, they weren't his secrets to tell!"

Carol walked in from the kitchen and looked at Alice, "What're they arguing about?"

Her daughter bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Whose better for Bella; Edward or Jacob."


	8. Perverts and Protection

**Winston**

Those Oysters weren't bad on the eyes, I had to say. I'd seen a few of them before, but they usually weren't responsive by that point. Life certainly looked good on them. And this one in particular... there was something about her spunk. When we searched her for the ring, I can't say I was upset when we didn't find it (or surprised, either). While we interrogated her, I slyly suggested we search her more _thoroughly_. As far as I was concerned, she could've hidden it anywhere on her person, not just in those pretty little pockets. Which meant, in my mind, a cavity search was in order.

"Won't do any good," the Oyster snapped, pointedly not looking at me. I chuckled, already imagining stripping her bare.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Winston," Mary sighed; I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. Looks like she was going to continue merely questioning her.

Damn.

**Carpenter**

How those blasted Resistance agents got me, I will never know. But, I knew that the Suits would find me eventually and arrest them all, so I decided to just go along with their little game. I expected torture, mind games, something that would get answers out of me or something like that. I hadn't expected to see a young brunette in a blue dress to run at me and call me "Dad."

I don't have children. I'm not married. I don't have time for a family, my work is far too important. I glared at the Prince, that vile traitor, and asked if this was another trick of his. Catapillar, the disgusting drug addict, asked how I couldn't know my own daughter. This was ridiculous.

Now she was puckering up, starting to cry, mumbling something about how much she and her mother had missed me. Carol, she tells me, my "wife" misses me so much, but tries not to show it. I shook my head a little as she began to truly cry. "Don't cry, Jellybean." I stopped, wondering where in the hell that came from.

It seemed to encourage them, which made me want to scream. This was madness, pure and simple. Then she pulled out a watch. It seemed familiar. She put it on my wrist, and that's when the Suits arrived. With Mad March.

Bullets went off, and before I could think I was covering her body with my own. I felt the need to protect her, but covered my mistake by acting like I was restraining her.

I didn't have a daughter. My work is too important.


	9. New Hat UberUber Drabble

**Fly on the Wall.**

Christmas was coming. Less than a week away, Alice noted cheerfully as she looked at the calendar. And, she also noted, the apartment she shared with Lindsey ("David") Hatter was strangely lacking in the decoration department. She was fairly certain that there wasn't a Christmas in Wonderland (there might've been an equivalent, but she had never thought to ask), but somehow, she knew he'd like the idea of it. _I'll decorate before he gets home... I'll be the one surprising him for a change! _A smile settled over her features, and she promptly dove into the closet, searching for that box her mother had given her of decorations.

"We can get a tree together," she said to herself, stringing some garland across their small (electric) fireplace. "Though... that could easily turn into an argument."

Alice hummed quietly, setting up a small wooden sleigh with reindeer attached to it on their coffee table. Glancing at the clock, she giggled; poor Hatter still had three hours on his shift at Starbucks (she figured the "construction worker" gig was simply an alibi for her mother, a reasonable excuse for his finding her. And given the fact that there were no "proper" tea shops around, he "settled." She'd laughed for five minutes straight when he told her).

She went back to decorating; laying some cotton snow here, stringing some lights there, adding a few red and green candles that she'd completely forgotten she had. Then she got to the bottom of the box and grinned, spotting something in particular that she _knew_ her Hatter would be into.

_...three hours later..._

"Alice!" Hatter called, pushing the door open. He was about bloody sick of standing, and the snobs that came into Starbucks. It felt like he was in his tea shop all over again, except that now he had to work the floor instead of behind the scenes. He hated it.

"Just a sec," his Oyster responded from somewhere in the apartment. He locked the door behind him, and when he turned around, he was in a bit of shock.

The lights were all dimmed down, sparkling colored lights on in their place (though they hardly served the purpose of providing light to the room, Hatter found he liked them tremendously). There was brightly covered, fuzzy strands of something covering their fireplace, and a million other little knick-knacks, mostly of some fat old man in a red suit with strange animals around him. Music was playing, soft and soothing songs that sounded vaguely like lullabies, and before he knew it, Alice's strong, thin arms were wrapping around him from behind.

"What is all this, Alice?" He asked, the awe he felt showing in his voice. She turned him around, smiling up at him. He regarded her with a semi-confused, slightly amused look on his face. "I thought I was the only one who wore hats around here?"

She giggled a little bit, removing his beloved straw hat (reluctantly, she had to admit, but she simply couldn't resist), and placed the Santa hat in it's stead. Adjusting it so that the puffy white ball dangled just right, she smiled.

"It's Christmas time, Hatter. And you needed an appropriate hat."

He decided that asking her about this "Christmas" could wait, as he noticed that her lips were on his, and his hands seemed to have minds of their own.

**A/N;; Hi all! I simply couldn't resist, can you imagine how cute Hatter would be in a Santa hat? I mean, come _on_! x] Anywho, like always, reviews are the love of my life, and if you leave one, a certain Santa hatted bloke might come down your chimney for Christmas!**

**...oh, if only. Eh hem, anyway, review! :] And Merry Happy Early Christmas! :]**


	10. Kissing and Conscience

**Alice.**

I was really starting to like that purple coat, I decided while standing on that hill. It was warm, and smelled vaguely of Hatter (tea leaves, cinnamon and citrus, firewood, and something like old records) which calmed me for a reason I didn't really want to name. I still wasn't entirely sure if I could trust him, after all, he _had_ lied to me and nearly sold my ticket out of here. (_He didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland, yunno. Not entirely his fault._) He'd also lied to me about the body armour (_Were you really that upset that he did? What if he'd _really_ been hurt?_)

I shook my head a little, wishing my thoughts would stay on _my_ side of the arguement. It seemed like more and more they were against me lately. Well, since I'd wound up in Wonderland. Maybe the madness was rubbing off on me.

I turned, hearing someone coming up the hill. _Hatter_, a small smile danced over my lips for a moment, and I turned my head to hide it from him. He informed me that the Resistance was willing to help, and that an agent would be there shortly.

"You still don't trust me." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I didn't trust him, I really didn't trust anyone here. It was nothing personal... I mean, all in all, I guess Hatter wasn't so bad.

I guess that's why I nearly kissed him.

**Duchess.**

You know, Jack isn't the only one capable of leading a double life.

He's only ever known me to be a Pawn of his mother's, a device by which she kept tabs on him. I do not know if it ever once occured to him that I really, truly cared for him. I've known him as long as I can remember (and I have a rather fantasic memory), and I've loved him nearly as long as that. What was not to love? He's dashing, charming, a Prince (though that hardly factored into my reasons for loving him), he's ridiculously funny when he has the opportunity to be and a million other reasons I don't care to name. I would've done anything to be near him, and if that meant spying on him for the Queen, so be it.

But there is so much more to me than that! I could only hope I'd be able to make him see that by breaking him out, thus defying his mother and revealing my true self to him.

It's rather amazing what withdrawls of Emotion Tea will do for your conscience. I probably wouldn't have done it otherwise.


	11. Shhh

**Hey all!**

Check me out, bein' a little rebel. Ha.

Anyway, as you've probably noticed, my Uberdrabbles haven't been coming as frequently as of late. I could blame school or computer problems (and trust me, both are very likely to get blamed for things these days), but I'll just be honest with you all, because I adore each and every one of you. :]

I've run out of ideas.

Its sad, but true! I haven't come up with a decent thought or idea at all for Alice lately (apart from what's gone into my other fic, One Slip, which you should all check out!), and I really wanna continue adding Uberdrabbles, because I love writing them as much as you seem to love reading them. So, I am officially taking requests! If you guys have an idea/scene you'd like me to do, shoot me a message or review and I'll do it! I only have one major restriction: I won't do smut. Sorry lol.

Sigh. Well, I feel much better now that I've got that off my chest. And I can't wait to see any ides you guys have for me! :]

Love and Hats and Tea to You All!

♥lindzxhatter


	12. Shades of Red

**Winston. **

I can feel it now; the end is coming.

I knew the moment Number Ten had come in and told us we were being attacked. None had dared to do so before, so as far as I was concerned, we're done for. Mary keeps going on about how we could beat them, they were nothing more than pathetic resistance fighters, no match for our Aces. But I think even she knows it's over.

And now, as I sit on my miniscule throne, I have to wonder, what will happen next? I'm going to die, I know that much. But beyond that, what is there? I've never been a religious man, even before I got sucked into all this. I find myself pondering where a man such as I will go, if there is life beyond death. I don't want to know the answer to that question, because I know I won't like it. I'm truly a wretched man; spineless, yes, but only with Mary. In every other area of my life, I have abused my power and those around me. I've had innocent people killed, if for no other reason than they supposedly opposed my Queen; thousands have lost their lives and souls at my hands through the tea industry, and I've done so many other unspeakable things. I know that I can't possibly justify it all by saying I did it to please her. Though, the vast majority of it was simply for that; I dressed in ridiculous Red suits, decorated her living spaces in Burgandy, Raspberry, and Scarlet, planted thousands upon thousands of Red Rose Bushes just to please her, for the smile I never got. That was my flaw; I saw my Queen through Rose colored specs.

Oh God, and Charles and all others above, please forgive me.

**A/N;; Voila! Rather depressing and unlike my previous drabbles for the most part, but I couldn't find a way to make this a cheery drabble. Winston strikes me as misguided, and I really hoped to showcase that here. Whether I did or not is yet to be seen, but this particular drabble was for Anonymous I think! :] Thanks for the idea, darling!**

**And remember! I'm still accepting ideas and suggestions for drabbles. :]**

**HatsLoveTea,**

**lindz**


	13. Happiest Place on Earth

**Fly on the Wall.**

Alice was laughing hysterically, that usually wasn't good; Hatter knew that much for sure. If he thought he was tricksy and clever and maybe a little deviant, he had _nothing_ on his Oyster. It wasn't too long ago that he noticed that certain gleam in her eyes, the spark in her emotions that meant she was positively up to something, and there was no way in hell he could stop her. And today, it seemed, he was going to find out what her scheme was.

The execution of her plot had required serious travel; he wasn't quite sure how they worked, but they had traveled in something vaguely resembling a Scarab for about 4 hours or so before he had a feeling they'd arrived. Her grin had only grown (now looking quite like a Cheshire, which _really_ concerned him. A million feelings were hitting him all at once; excitement, mischief, something akin to child-like playfulness. Underneath them all, though, were the two that mattered most; love and trust. And because they were there, Hatter would go anywhere or do anything for this girl.

"Alice, darling," he tried for the hundredth time that morning, giving her small hand a squeeze as she led him through the living maze of people. He had no clue where they were; all he knew was that it was hot, much hotter than he was used to, there were bright colors, and children everywhere. Also, some strange statue of a mouse, which Hatter couldn't understand for the life of him. "I really do wish you would tell me what you're dragging me into."

She stopped suddenly, turning to him with that damned smirky smile, "That would ruin half the fun of it, Hatter _darling._" He growled a little at her, unsure if she'd heard him or not, and allowed himself to be dragged along once more. "It's not much further, so I want you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes, and walk, in _this_ madness?" He stared at her like she had twelve heads, gesturing at the crowd around them. "I'll run over someone!"

"Silly Lindsey," she giggled, giving his hand a tug and gesturing for him to come closer; he obied more to avoid her using that name again. "I won't let you run into anyone. What, don't you trust me?"

He growled a little again, "For better or worse, I do." Relenting, he closed his eyes and followed her lead. Suddenly, the overwhelming stench of what can only be described as recycled costumes and too much cologne hit his nose, and he gagged.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

He peeked, then his eyes widened. Before him were spinning tea cups, how many he couldn't tell, all in varying colors and sizes and types. Sitting in one was a small blonde woman in a girly blue dress and white apron. In another was a man in an orange coat and an absolutely ridiculous hat. And Hatter knew a thing or two about ridiculous hats. Standing dumbfounded by the sight before him, he managed out a weak, "Huh."

"You know what it is, right?" Alice asked in that tone of hers, one he both hated and loved.

"I could hazard a guess. Your world really turned it into a kids' story, didn't they?" He finally broke his gaze away from the mayhem and looked in the stormy eyes of his beloved Alice. "What's the point of all this?"

"Its a ride; you get in one of the tea cups and spin around," she started pulling on his hand again, "wanna go for a ride?"

"I'll follow you anywhere, you know that." He managed a smile, and passed by the Wannabe-Hatter warily, getting settled into one of the tea cups before the ride started up again. The Mad Hatter walked over and joined them.

"Hello folks!" He said in an over the top, theatrical voice that made Hatter cringe. Alice just laughed and played along, waiting for the ride to start up. "My, that's quite a hat you have, fine sir!" He reached up to touch the slightly squished black fadora. Hatter resisted the urge to pull out his Sledgehammer and knock this guy and his stupid fake nose into the next world. But before such drastic measures had to be taken, the ride announcer started talking, and the stinky excuse for a Mad Hatter thankfully left them alone.

Despite all this, Hatter found that he liked the ride emensely, and wound up dragging Alice back to it multiple times while they were there ('there' he discovered was a place called Disney Land, and apparently it was the 'Happiest Place on Earth'). The first few times he had felt slightly ill, but that all passed once he got used to the sensation of spinning in multiple directions at once.

It was almost like being back in Wonderland, he decided as they went to leave. "I sincerely hope that's not what you expected when you met me," he chuckled, taking her hand in his once more. She giggled.

"Well," he caught her sideways glance, "I confess, I expected you to have a bigger nose."

**A/N;; Voila! A nice bit of fluff after my last one, this was also inspired by Anonymous I Think, because she's the only one giving me ideas. :] Don't get me wrong, I love her and I hug her, but come on people. Surely you all have something you'd like to see? :] If so, there's that lovely green button down there that is just screaming, "CLICK ME!" : D**


	14. Hindsight

**Alice**

And there I was again; back in the Casino, in custody, but this time things were worse. I had found my father, but he didn't remember me, or mom, or anything. I found out that Jack had lied to me from the beginning. I was possibly going to be put to death (the Queen said she always liked a good drowning - suddenly I had a thing about water, too). And the worst part of it? I had abandoned the only person in this insane asylum who I knew I could... trust. I walked right out on Hatter. Left him for Jack, just like we both knew I would. I'd never felt so rotten in my whole life. And what the worst part was?

I just knew he was dead right now; after his attempt at breaking me out, how could they not decide to just off him? The guilt was horrible, knowing he died trying to save me, the girl who was too dumb and caught up on a liar to see what was right in front of her. I wished so badly now that I had just kissed him, that I'd trusted him sooner, that I... I....

Suddenly, the door to the little red (I really was starting to hate that color) bubble they had me in was opened, and two Suits yanked me out. Apparently I wasn't going to die; they were just going to send me back. Jack had convinced his mother that banishment was better than killing me, and I shot him a thankful look as they dragged me out. But that was all he would get from me, because the man I wanted to see... I was never going to see him again.

Fucking hindsight.

**FOTW**

"You're kidding, right?"

Hatter was staring dumbfoundedly at her, his mouth hanging open, and his hat seemingly on the verge of falling off his head, as if her admission had, literally, blown him away. She smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassment wafting off of her. "It's true Hatter... I've never been ice skating."

Shaking his head (and readjusting his hat), he perked up. "This simply won't do. Come along, Alice dear, we're going to correct this horrible mishap." He was halfway through pulling his coat on when her voice stopped him.

"I can't skate, Hatter..." He turned back to her, shocked to see her looking so sad.

"How do you know if you've never tried?" He smiled, hoping to get her to laugh. But he couldn't even coax a giggle out of her.

She went and sat on their couch, folding her hands in her lap. He joined her, a tiny bit confused. "I did try, a lot. My dad... my dad tried to teach me, cause he wanted to take me ice skating, too." She sniffled a little bit, but went on. "I wasn't a very coordinated kid, and I fell a lot. Eventually, mom told him that she was tired of me always coming home with cuts and scrapes, so we had to stop telling her that that's what we were doing. She thought we were going to the library or something." A small smile danced on her lips for a moment, then was gone again. "I wound up getting good enough, he said, to try ice skating. And then he disappeared...."

Hatter nodded solemnly and placed his hand on hers, squeezing it. "Alice, love," he lifted her chin up, "I won't make you do this if you don't want to." He felt her emotions ease a little, but still sensed some unease.

"I... well, I dunno. I mean," she huffed slightly, her shoulders hunching forward, "I kinda want to. But, I'm scared to."

Recovering quickly from that, he kissed her. "I once told you I wouldn't let you do something if I didn't think you'd be ok. Remember?" He smiled against her lips, and she nodded. "I won't let you fall, ok?"

She nodded again, and got up. "Alright. But," her emotions changed, and he could taste the cinnamon-like flavor of her mischief on his tongue, "now you have to do something with me."

Turning to her, he grabbed her waist (causing her to squeal a little) and got to where their noses were almost touching. "Anything for you, my Oyster."

"We'll see."

**A/N;; Yay! I got more suggestions this time! : D Haha, this one (the second one, I managed to come up with the first one on my own! Yay me) was inspired by tardisinthesqc.**** Anonymous I Think gave me a couple more, but they were both post-show, and I wanna do a couple still in show. **

**But don't fret, love! They will be used. :]**

**  
So, any other characters you'd like to see get their own drabble? I'll do anyone!... wow, that came out wrong. x] Anyway! : D**


	15. Chases and Charlie

**Hatter**

I raced into the apartment, slamming the door behind me and baracading it with my body. I was panting heavily, and holding my hat in my hand rather than my hand, due to the sweat. Alice came into the living room, giving me a very confused look. "Hatter? What's going on?"

"I..." I took a deep breath, trying to regain control over that, "I've been found."

Her face fell, and confusion turned to panic, "By who? Someone from Wonderland? The Queen didn't send someone to find us, did she?"

I had to laugh for a moment, turning to lock the door as many times as I could, what, with my hands shaking and all. "No, no one from Wonderland."

"Then _who_?"

I turned to face her again, walking towards her and grabbing her very seriously. "How much food do we have? Are we set on all the essentials?"

"Hatter, _who found you._"

"They tried to steal my hat, and you're being snappy?"

"HATTER."

"Alright!" I sighed, taking a deep breath, "A bunch of crazed, screaming fangirls. I barely made it out alive."

**Alice**

"Trying to get Wonderlanders settled in New York is not one of my favorite things to do, just let me state that now. Most have, all in all, adjusted fairly well. But if there's one Wonderlander I know who is without a doubt the strangest person I've met on either side of the Looking Glass and who would be next to impossible to try and adjust, it has to be Charlie." I paused, crossing my arms and glaring at Jack's image in the mirror. He nodded, but before he could speak, I cut him off.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the crazy old coot. But he stuck out like a sore thumb in Wonderland, thus is even more obvious here. Getting him from the Looking Glass back to the apartment was deceivingly easy," I sighed, "then the phone started ringing....

"SOMEONE HAS BROKEN THROUGH THE PERIMETER! THE ALARMS ARE SOUNDING! BATTLE STATIONS!" Hatter poked his head into the office, probably wonder why I was yelling, then nodded and went back to schooling our poor Knight. I kicked my glare up a few notches.

"We had to buy a new phone after that, and I expect to be repaid for it, thank you. Luckily, nothing else has been broken." Once again, he started to speak. "However, he has decided that my mother is 'the fairest creature he has every laid eyes upon,' and is now determined to woo her. I don't think I quite approve of that, especially since mom STILL doesn't know about Wonderland. I'll tell her eventually, but things are too hectic right now. And I want you here when we tell her, so you can help explain--"

I heard a noise from outside, and groaned; something broke. "And I'm gonna have to cut this report short, your Majesty--"

"Alice, you can call me 'Jack,' you know. I'd think we're far past formalities."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go see what Wonderland's latest has broken this time. Hamilton out." I touched the glass of the mirror and walked out of the room, only to find Hatter and Charlie standing over one of my mom's vases, a very valuable vase that she gave to us as a housewarming gift.

"Sorry Alice...."

"My Lady, I am--"

"Just clean it up, guys."

**A/N;; Woo! An update! :D These ideas both came from Anonymous I Think, cause she's 824674393453 levels of awesome. :]**

**Any other ideas? LEMME HEAR EMM MANNNNN.**

**Reviews are sex. :x**


	16. Harassing a Hatter

**Alice.**

"Hatter, you promised." I had my hands on my hips, staring at my favorite barista, who was giving me a look like I was the mad one. "You said if I went ice skating with you, you would do something I wanted to do. Or did I dream that?"

"But... but, Alice, please, you don't understand-"

I smirked a bit, getting an idea, "So, let me get this straight. The famous Lindsey Hatter, one of the Hero's of Wonderland, a man who played on both sides in the greatest war in your homeland's history, the one who took on Mad March singlehandedly (literally) and saved me on numerous occasions..." Pausing for dramatic effect, I shook my head, "is afraid of taking a single ballroom dance class?"

A heavy blush crept onto his stubbled cheeks, "Me and dancing don't go so well together," he was playing with his hat nervously, twisting and bending the rim in his hands. I gave him a skeptical look, raising one of my eyebrows.

"You're a great ice skater, what's the difference?" That stumped him, and finally he sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll do it." I smiled and rewarded him with a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?"

"You better, Oyster. And I'm not going to be responsible for any broken toes. Just know that."

**Hatter.**

Alice and I were just getting ready to leave her mother's one day, when out of no where, I noticed something simply amazing.

A hat. And not just any old hat, it was a beautiful, wide brimmed sun hat, bright red with a purple sash. I picked it up gingerly and looked at Carol. "I love your hat."

She glanced over from where she and Alice were talking, and laughed slightly, "Thank you David. Haven't you heard of the Red Hat Society?"

I shook my head, and noticed Alice roll her eyes, though she couldn't hide her smile. "Mom's a part of this crazy cult of old ladies who wear ridiculous hats and drink tea." She smirked a little. "Come to think of it, if we put you in a purple dress, you might fit right in."

Carol laughed again, "We're meeting today if you two would like to join."

A couple of hours later, I found myself surrounded by women in purple dresses and red hats (I now had a red hat pin on my own porkpie) with a cup of tea in my hand, Alice laughing silently at me from a corner. I didn't care. A hats a hat, and these women were great.

Plus, it couldn't hurt to try and get on Carol's good side, after smashing that vase...


	17. Underland and Understatements

**Fly on the Wall.**

"Those flowers are all wrong-"

"Hatter, shush."

A few people turned their heads to look at the couple, a thin brunette and a man in a hat, then went back to watching the movie.

"Talking animals, do they know noth-"

"Hatter, be _quiet_."

Someone coughed, glaring at the two.

"That's _not_ what a Bandersnatch looks like-"

"Hatter."

A couple of people walked out of the theater.

"The Red Queen seems more like the Queen of Hearts, they obviously didn't do their-"

"Lindsey. Shut. Up."

"Why do they keep calling it 'Underland'?"

"Dammit, Hatter."

"Alright, come on now. No Hatter has ever-"

"If you don't stop talking _right now_, I can promise you some serious pain later."

Silence finally fell over the back row of the theater, much to the relief of the other movie goers. A whole hour passed before the man in a hat complained again.

"Well, they got the battle right, but its between the entirely wrong peopl- ow!"

"This is the last time I take you anywhere."

"Its not my fault this Tom Binton knows nothing about Wonderland."

**Hatter.**

Maybe I enoyed killing Mad March a bit too much, maybe I enjoyed cutting him up so that he couldn't possibly be brought back again a smidgeon too much, but whatever. The only problem was that when I realized how long I'd taken, I had the sickening feeling that somewhere, Alice was hip deep in some sort of trouble*. And when I saw the suits running towards the casino with their guns drawn, I knew I was right. I snuck in one of the stage doors and slid towards them. One of them had a gun aimed at her, and she was raising her hands. This wouldn't do. I whistled, getting the Suit's attention, and took him out with my Sledgehammer. Alice turned and stared at me for a moment as I picked up the gun he'd been holding.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, taking in my face. I shook my head frantically.

"Its just a few cuts and bruises-"

She threw her arms around my neck, so suddenly that it nearly knocked me back. "I thought you were dead," she breathed in my ear. So many emotions were hitting me at once, I almost didn't know what to do. Panic mixed with sudden relief, overwhelming joy, a twinge of guilt, but there was one that caught me so off guard that I had to shut my eyes to stop my spinning head: trust. She trusted me, Alice trusted me at last.

"Oh, this feels good." Understatement of the century.

**A/N;; Ok, the casino scene might be a little off, but I was going on memory here x] if its wrong in anyway, I'll go back and fix it.**

***Anyone who gets that quote gets a cookie! :D**


	18. Old Men and their Musings

**Charlie.**

I simply could not understand this Otherworld. To a degree, it depressed me greatly; it was almost as cut throat as Wonderland had become, but without the honor or chivalry that we had maintained. Alice of Legend had warned me of the many differences, but she had not been able to touch on the oddities of her world.

For example, there were devices that people used to communicate with eachother right away! She called it a phone, but I knew better. It was a Reformed Carrier Pidgeon of the Imperion. I'm still working on using one, though Lady Alice has been considerably more wary of me using them since I broke her's the first night... I swear, mind you, that it was not entirely my fault. Her Harbinger failed to explain to me what it was. He, you see, is really to blame.

There is, however, one thing I've found that I can understand and want to know everything about in this world. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her charms and womanly wiles very long. I am an old man, of course, but the desire has never faded from my heart, and she is simply the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my very long life.

I will woo Carol Hamilton if it is the death of me.

**Dodo.**

That rat Hatter, I can't stand him, the smug little traitor. I've only allowed him to help because he can do just that, help. He's not good for much, but he has at least kept the refugees' bellies full. Oh, but beyond that, I'd love to take him out. He's a coward and a bloody blood traitor; a disgrace to his noble ancestors, the Hatter clan of Wonderland. I'm ashamed to be his father.

It comes as a surprise to some that we're related. True, we look nothing alike (he favors his mother), and we've hardly spoken for twenty years, but its true. Before that cow who calls herself a Queen took over, when I owned a proper, a respectable tea shop, we were close. He was learning the trade. I even passed the shop onto him, as an Unbirthday gift from his mother and I. Then, he took my gift and twisted it the moment Emotion Tea hit the market. I hate him.

Perhaps I'm just a bitter old man. But I don't care if he did save Wonderland, he is no son of mine.

**A/N;; Blegh. I don't know if I really like the Dodo one. Maybe I'll go back and redo it. What do you guys think?**


	19. Mistakes and Dates

**Alice.**

Hatter and I walked back down to the old throne room in silence. He called me out on the fact that I still didn't trust him, and I no longer knew what to say. I wound up mumbling something about no knowing what I would do if I got stuck there, and was shocked to see a soft look on his face, one of compassion and concern.

"Then I'll make sure you're ok." He was standing very close to me, and I didn't mind. We'd been through a lot, after all, I guess it wasn't so bad if he stood by me like that. "I think your luck is finally changing." He leaned towards me, his eyes closing slowly. Mine did, too, and I tilted my head up a bit. A kiss couldn't hurt, could it...?

"It certainly is." I jumped back from Hatter, and my eyes landed on Jack. I narrowed them. "Hello Alice. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Part of me wanted to tell him he was, but there was also that part of me that cared enough about him to follow him here. And that part knocked out my voice of dissent, and I left Hatter behind. I left with the man who had lied to me about everything.

**Fly on the Wall.**

"After you, my lady." Charlie, having been made over and deemed able to go out with Carol by Hatter and Alice (though she'd admitted this with a small cringe), held the door open for Carol to walk in ahead of him.

"You're such a gentleman," she smiled gently, tugging her shawl around her shoulders more as they waited to be seated. "You sure you're from around here?" Carol was teasing, of course, but Charlie didn't realize this straight away.

"I.. erm, well, yes, of... of course I'm from around here!" He fiddled with his pocket watch (courtesy of Hatter's pickpocket skills) and chuckled a bit. "Are you cold? You can have my coat, if you like."

She politely declined, and a moment later they were seated at a table towards the back. "Have you ever been to a dinner theater before?"

"I have seen things similar to them, I believe," he nodded, a tiny bit uncertain if he really had or not. He did so wish that the Hero's had more fully explained what he was to do. Chivalry, he was finding out, was only a guideline.

"I think you'll enjoy it, tonight they're doing a play based on King Arthur." She smiled almost knowingly at him.

_Oh, Charles, I don't know who this King Arthur is, but lend me your strength to not... how did Alice put it? 'Screw things up' tonight..._


	20. A Double Dose of Hatter!

**Hatter.**

"This is utterly ridiculous," I sighed as Alice popped the shiny disc into the machine. She turned and gave me a look, then came back and curled up beside me on our couch.

"Well, you wanted to find out how my world has represented yours. So you are."

"Yes, but," I cringed a bit as the film started; the colors were almost too much for me. "Your world..."

"You couldn't honestly expect it to be just like your Wonderland, could you?" She looked up at me and took my cup, placing it on the table. "Like you said, we've turned it into a kids' story."

I bristle a little bit, but don't say another word on the matter. This one isn't as bad as that Tony Birdman's film, I supposed. At least it got the Queen of Hearts right.

She really always has been a total cow, hasn't she?

**Hatter.**

I couldn't wrap my head around her thinking process. I put my neck on the chopping block more than once for her, got my ass kicked about every 20 minutes or so for her, and yet she not only didn't trust me, but she left with that prick, Jack Heart.

I had almost kissed her, I'd been so close. Part of me wanted to scream when she left, but I simply untied Charlie and set off after her on Gwen. I wasn't going to trust him as easily as she had. He was a Heart, he was his bloody mother's son. And he was royalty, and in my experience, they can never be trusted. Charlie would never agree with me, which is why I didn't mention my reasons for following her when he caught up to me. We went back to the old throne room, his request of course, and I found myself growing increasingly more tense. This place was a monument to why you shouldn't trust royalty. The Red King had trusted that he wouldn't be attacked, because of his rank. And because he probably thought he had some sort of alliance with the Hearts. You can't trust any of them. That in mind, I got Charlie off his rusted arse and went off to find Alice again.


	21. New life, old life

**Hatter.**

I'm standing in the middle of what used to be my office, though its now completely destroyed. Tables knocked over, my glass closet shattered, my grass is... well, they didn't stay off the grass, like I always asked. I could only guess that this was Mad March's doing. But that was hardly my concern. I was here to collect a few meager belongings before I went back home with Alice. We're only back because Jack needed our help, because it led us back to Alice's missing cousin. But while we were here, I couldn't resist coming back to the old shop.

I pass by my old white chair, my favorite chair, the one I'd been sitting in when I met my Oyster. Its slashed and rusted now, and my headphones that always rested on it lay broken on the floor. Near it, glass shards of the Tea bottles make the floor glitter slightly, and I take care to watch my step as I make my way towards a door. It had been hidden by my coat closet before (I'm glad I thought to grab Alice's jacket before my first plunge through the Looking Glass), and it led back to my bedroom. This, thankfully, appeared to be untouched. The only thing in deliberatly bad condition was the picture of Jack Heart that I'd converted into a dart board. I've never liked the Prick, y'see.

I grab at the handles of the many knives stuck in his snooty looking mug (taking care to rip up his Knave-ish face a little more) and throw them into a suitcase I'd laid out on my bed. I already have a few things packed, nothing special, just a couple shirts and other articles of clothing. I hadn't planned on taking more than that, but then I look over at a rather dusty shelf. Three long, neatly arranged rows of books that haven't been touched since I left school. I walk over to them and pull a random one out, and am a little surprised to find that its not a long forgotten school book, but one from my childhood. I recognize the pictures right away as the ones that go with my favorite bedtime story, one about a brother and sister who go on an adventure together*. I smile and close it, deciding to take it with me. In the next book I open I find another surprise. Its not full of words and strangely drawn illustrations, but pictures, taken with an old Photo Box. There's one of me with Jeremy Dix (Number Ten, these days), when we were probably no more than 15. Another where I'm standing with a slightly older (and slightly stoned) looking guy. "Catapillar!" I mumble, suddenly realizing I'd known the Resistance leader all along. On the same page, there's one of me with a girl on my lap at a party. I know she was one of the Diamond girls in the Casino, now. For a quick moment, I wonder if she got out alive, but then another picture catches my eye. I'm standing with my arm around the shoulders of another boy, we're both no older than 15 or so. He's got a sly look to him, and bright pink eyes. "Mad March," I murmur in awe. I sit down on the edge of my bed in shock. I had hated him so long, run from him so long that I forgot that we were once inseprable friends. Brothers, almost. A drop of water appears on the page, and I wipe angrily at my eyes, closing it. Without a second thought, it goes in the suitcase as well.

As long as I'm starting a new life in the Otherworld, I'm going to bring the best parts of my old life with me.

**A/N;; Woo! Huge update, huh? :] I went through and made notes of all the suggestions you guys made (I think I covered them all, too), but since I'm an idiot, I didn't get your names down. Anywho, I'm sure you all know which ideas were yours, and so this is me giving you all credit! I had a a lot of fun writing these, I've missed writing them man! Omg. Anywho, I'm still open to requests, and I PROMISE I'll try to update faster from now on! :]**

**loveteahats,**

**lindz **

***Sylvie and Bruno, another story Lewis Caroll wrote.**


	22. In the Throne Room

**A/N;; Ok, since my attempt at this particular drabble set isn't (I don't think) exactly what the person originally wanted, I'm going to try and fix that. I'm not taking out the original drabbles I wrote for this prompt, since I like them as it is, so these are set a bit before those two. Anywho, enjoy. :] **

**On a side note, congrats to DefyingGravity24 and Moonrose91 for getting the quote. :] **

**Hatter.**

Prick, pardon me, _Jack's_ words smacked me across the face. _"Who would you trust..."_ He was making Alice choose! No decent man would ever do that to the woman he supposedly loves. I didn't even dare to glance at her, because I knew what she'd do, I knew who she'd choose. It felt like someone had their hand in my chest, and was trying to rip my heart straight out. _This isn't fair_, I cried inwardly. I knew I would never be able to compete with Jack, I knew that caring about Alice the way I did was pointless from the moment I found out who her boyfriend really was. But dammit, I couldn't help how I felt. He was a prince, not only that, he was dashing, handsome (I couldn't deny it, as much as I'd like to), heroic, exactly the kind of man most women dream about. And then there was me. A coward, a trickster, someone who would probably meet their end in a dark alley way somewhere. I wasn't destined for greatness. I didn't deserve it, and I certainly didn't deserve Alice. So I let her go, I told her to go. She asked if I was coming with her, but I couldn't do that to myself. It could've been me just being too hopefull... but I'd almost swear she looked back at me as they rode off.

**Alice.**

"Who would you trust..."

I almost shook my head, wanting to tell Jack that he was being stupid, but stopped myself. I couldn't deny what he was saying, he certainly was more well connected than Hatter. And he knew Catapillar personally. Not to mention, I came down here to rescue him, so a part of me felt like I should go with him, to make sure that somehow, we both got out of here together. Then I noticed Hatter's face. He looked like someone had told him that his parents had died and no Christmas was coming at the same time. The look on his face was one of complete dispair. I wondered for a moment if it was because of what Jack said, and if that was the case, then someone clearly needed to tell him that he was better than what Jack was implying.

That thought caught me off guard, since when did I really care about Hatter's feelings? With that in mind, I agreed to go with Jack, though I did try to get Hatter to go with us. I wanted to include him, to show him that he was useful, but he declined. What did I care, right?


End file.
